Kanji's Art Class
by SofiaGirl12
Summary: Kanji decides to start an art class in his family's textile shop. And when his friends can't help him, Naoto will be at his side. One-shot KanjixNaoto If this story get's enough likes it will be extended.


**This is my first Persona 4 fanfic and first fanfic after a long break. Sorry if the character's are a little OOC, as I said this is my first P4 fanfic. Also, if I get enough people who like this I'll extend it into a full story. :D**

* * *

I already had the idea to start an art class before. But now I finally got all the plans and flyers out. Take that people who thought Kanji Tatsumi couldn't make an art class!

I decided to invite my friends over for a practice class to see how I should plan the classes. But I'm sad that senpai left and can't come. Naoto can't come either cuz' she's busy with a case. It's not like I really like her or anything! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!

My mom closed up the store today so I could do the class. And it's about time for everyone to start showing up.

"Hey Kanji, we're here to start the class!" Chie exclaimed with enthusiasum, but not the same she has for stake.

"Oh, I'm sorry did we arrive too early?" Yukiko politely asked

"No, you're fine just take a seat." I answered with a normal voice. I already have some chairs and tables put as desks for them to sit on.

As they sat down, Rise came. She quickly greeted everyone then sat down. Now the only ones who haven't showed up are Yosuke and Teddie. But it doesn't surprise me from the hell Teddie makes Yosuke go through at work.

Soon after that though, they arrived.

"Sorry we're late guys. _Someone _droped awhole bunch of boxes and we had to clean up the aisle." Yosuke-senpai said while signaling Teddie

"Hey Yosuke don't blame me! You're the one who dropped the boxes and stuff inside them!" Teddie screamed back at Yosuke

"Only because you crashed into me!"

"I was in a hurry. And it's not my fault you couldn't get out of the way!"

"It's not like I have eyes in the back of my head!"

This argument went on for awhile. But everyone's starting to get used to Yosuke-senpai and Teddie's arguments.

Later after their little fight was over it was finally time to start the class. I decided to start with making dolls. I decided to make a bunny. After a quick lesson and demontration I let them try on their own.

"Hey Kanji-kun, can you give me some help?" Yosuke asked

"Oh, sure." I quickly answered showing Yosuke another demonstration.

"Kanji-kun, I poked myself with the needle. Can I have a bandage?" Rise asked trying to make it sound like a big deal

"Here." I said while giving Rise a bandage

"Kanji, I'm done!" Teddie said enthusiastically

"Really, that soon?" I asked while walking toward Teddie. But to my surprise he didn't even make what I told him to. "Ted, I told you to make a bunny. Not another you doll."

"Sorry, but I couldn't get the ears right on the bunny and I'm already used to making me dolls so I did one and I wanted to show you."

"Good job though. You can really see the detail. Wait, is this one made of Teddie fur too?"

"Of course not Kanji, I didn't bring any with me. And your still not touching my fuzzy fur."

It kept going the same for awhile. All my friends were asking so many questions that I couldn't handle them all. *sigh* Why can't this be easier?

Since I decided the doll was a little advanced I switched to making mini paper mache piñatas I saw in a store and learned to make. But the outcome was the same as last time.

"Kanji-kun, I need more paper."

"Kanji-kun, is this enough glue?"

"Kanji, I have glue all over me!"

I can't take all these questions, their attacking me faster than shadows!

"FORGET THIS SHIT, I'M DONE!" I scream as I leave the house and sit done on the sidewalk. But as I sat done Naoto arrives.

"Kanji-kun, what are you doing out here?"

Whenever she's this close to me I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach.

"Are you okay?" she asked again

"It's just that I needed a breath a fresh air."

"You're tired of the stress right?"

Is it really that noticeble or is it just because she's a good detective.

"I like this idea you had for an art class. Since you can apply your talents to helping other people."

There she goes making me feel weird again. But it's true, it's nice to teach people new skills. What I can't do with is them not understanding or stressing me too much with all the questions.

A start to stand up and head back into my house.

"Let's go in and finish this lesson." I said while going in the house with Naoto by my side.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! After the idea came to my head I just had to write about it. And remember enough likes=extended story. ;)**


End file.
